


That Forbidden Love

by Alemeino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Even though he don't understand feelings, IDK how else to tag, M/M, Red being a bit flirt, Sans being a nerd, Sans being an emotional mess, Sans being unable to confess, Stargazing, This is very much gay, Title is pretty much self explanatory, angel demon au, size difference?, so much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemeino/pseuds/Alemeino
Summary: Love isn't always easy, especially forbidden. And it only gets harder to hide your feelings the more you think about them. But rule of survival comes first, and that is something Sans must deal with.





	That Forbidden Love

It known that Angels and Demons had some sort of unspoken war against each other, how they would fight yet decided to leave things as it is. Each realm had their own set of rules, each with their own punishments. And while the demons were thought to have the worst, surprising as it is, turns out angels aren't as pure as most would think.

It was a clear night, no clouds in sight as the stars above twinkled brightly, a perfect night for stargazing. A certain demon probably thought of the same thing, or maybe he just thought it looked okay to take a trip to Heaven and visit a certain angel. Taking said angel down to the grasslands of the mortal realm as they both laid down, looking above. The angel's eyes widened with wonderment, despite being in the skies himself he often envied the mortals for being able to look upon them on nights like this, to lie down and see as stars twinkled or if meteors shot by, known as shooting stars. Sans knew all the stars by heart, naming each of them and stating how bright they were, both apparent and absolute. Red would just look down at the smaller angel, never thinking something he was suppose to hate would make him feel anything.

"Are you even listening?," Sans asked as he turned to face the demon. He scoffed, shifting his red eye lights to look at the other.

"Was Ah suppose tah?," he smirked as the other gave him a mixture of both a pout and scowl. Honestly the attempt made the angel look all the more prettier and, well cuter.

"You're unbearable you know that right," groaned Sans. "Luckily, I love these shining fireballs so much that I don't find it in me to be mad at you."

"Aw was that suppose tah make meh feel better?," teased Red, his sharp teeth forming a smirk as his golden tooth seem to give off some sort of shine. Stars did that really get on Sans' nerves. He just turned and crossed his arms, using his wings to cover his body. Red couldn't help but chuckle at the whole ordeal, watching as the smaller skeleton seemed to pout and try to completely block him out.

Red sat up, smiling as he grabbed the other's wings gently and moved them away. "Oh come on don't hide yer cute little face from me sweetheart," he chuckled, shining a grin at Sans as he winked his left eye. Sans dared to look at Red, mostly because he was going to scold him on how rude it was to touch an angel's wing, however he felt his heart freeze as he looked closely at the demon. At his horns which were cracked and broken, at the two scars coming down his right eye. At the golden tooth that seemed to shine brighter than the stars, despite not having brightness itself. But mostly, it was the other's eyes that captured him. How they flowed the brightest red, yet were deep and forbidden, slowly trapping him in the dark and dangerous hell the demon himself came from. Yet despite that, he knew the other had no intent to harm him. If so he would've done long ago, and that thought itself, the thought that someone cared, made Sans' soul flutter a bit.

Yet despite these feelings, despite him wanting to just tell Red what he felt and how he just wanted the other to hold him, to be near him and to just be able to wrap his arms around him, he knew it was forbidden. Angels were strictly prohibited from falling in love with demons. He who was a judge would obviously know that, yet he was just a normal judger of deceased mortals' fates, he wasn't the judger on angels. Tempting with the rules like this would be a punishment he could never ever get away from. And despite his aching soul, he liked his life as it was. He quickly pulled his wing away, bringing his knees up as he crossed his arms over them. They were just friends, that wasn't as bad.

"You know it's extremely rude to touch any angel's wings," said Sans, giving off a glare to the demon. "Then again isn't that what you do best?"

Red probably thought he was sick or something, because he actually felt a bit, insulted. Why? He really didn't know, he would always praise those failed attempts to offend him because honestly he never cared. He was a demon wasn't he? Yet when those words came out of Sans' mouth, he felt something deep down in his chest. He didn't know why nor what it was, but he didn't want the other to see it. So, with a grin, he snarkily replied "aw thanks fer da compliment sweetheart."

Sans just scoffed and rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that he loved it everytime the other called him that. "I have a name you know," he said. "Not exactly your companion or anything like that."

There it was again, that small pain deep in his chest that he couldn't understand. Why was it that this idiot gave him that sensation, what made this angel different than anyone else. "Then what would ya prefer dollface?," quipped Red, smirking as he tried tracing his fingers on Sans' face, who shoved them away.

"I prefer you not calling me that," said Sans. "Unless you rather watch the stars by yourself."

"What does describin' ya have tah do with that?," asked Red, looking up at the stars as if they held the answer.

"You don't...know...do you?," said Sans as he turned to face the other skeleton. Was that why he acted that way around him? Because he didn't know? No, it wouldn't be it. Knowing demons Red would probably use it to get rid of him if he did. Then again, wasn't he doing the same thing now? Entrapping him in this forbidden love? And couldn't he just be lying about knowing? Demons were never meant to be trusted after all, all were deceitful bastards who lied just to hurt others or get what they want. He froze, debating on what to do as he tried hard not to look at Red nervously.

Red just looked at Sans, confused as to what was taking the angle so much on telling him whatever the hell he was suppose to. What could be so big that made the smaller so nervous and make him freeze up that way. Should he tap on his shoulder and ask him why he got stuck or something? However before he could, the other turned towards him.

"You don't know about the rule...," said Sans. "How angels are forbidden to...befriend demons...."

Red just looked at Sans and began laughing, his skeleton tail appearing to swing to the beat of his laughter. "Is that what has ya all worked up sweet cheeks? Jus' a stupid rule?"

"As if you would know!," Sans protested, despite him knowing how he had lied. But if he told the truth, he just didn't know what would happen or how the other would react. Trying his best to hide his feelings, he crossed his arms as his face turned to a scowl. "Heck you're lucky I am sacrificing my bony ass just to keep you company."

Red stopped as he heard those words, his face forming a smirk. "Was that a threat Ah heard from his pureness himself?," he said mockingly. Hell did he love it when Sans got sassy, that attitude drove him nearly nuts. Made him just want to tackle the angel and show him who's boss. But he always made sure to stop himself, not wanting to scar a sin on the pure being. And it wasn't like it would work out anyway, a creature from Hell and an angel from Heaven mixed as well as pizza and ice cream. The outcome would be horrible, plus Sans wouldn't survive a second in Hell, and demons weren't exactly wanted among the angels. So, as much as he wanted to show Sans how much he, what, cared? Wanted? What was it that he was suppose to feel? What was this feeling that Red felt in his chest? Why did it confuse him? He looked down, lost in his thoughts as he tried to think of answers.

Noticing the silence of the demon, Sans looked once more back at the stars, seeing as they twinkled every once in a while. Once upon a time, he believed wishing upon a star made your dreams come true. He stopped believing that when he began his study in astrology, realizing how balls of gas and helium had no magic to make anything come true. Yet deep down those childish dreams seem to want to resurface again, and just wish that he didn't have to live like this for the rest of his eternal life. Would it even last that long? How much more till Red grew tired and left Sans for some other hot demon gal? How much more till Sans broke and spilled out all his feelings? How much more till Red laughed at his stupidity and dumped him or worse, hurt him till he was near death? Looking at the stars above, he just wished that someday all this unspoken war would just end and his feelings wouldn't have to be hidden.

Red looked at Sans for a moment as he drifted off in his thoughts, noticing how the awkward silence would only grow. Deciding enough was enough, he got up and looked down at the other, fixing the broken tie he always had. "Welp, ya should be headin' home 'fore someone finds their little mortal judger decided tah take a dirt nap," he smirked, winking.

Sans couldn't help but giggle a bit. He got up, shook and stretched his wings before turning to wave at the demon again. "See ya sweet cheeks, call meh when ya reap some souls to hell," said Red chuckling before they both went off. Red still wondering what he always got those sensations in his chest when he was around Sans and what they could even mean. While Sans pondered if he would ever be able to tell Red what he truly felt deep down inside, despite him knowing the consequences and how it would never happen. But maybe, just maybe, if he wished hard enough, he might just be able to say what he really felt in his soul whenever he spent time with the skeleton devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some shitty ass fic.


End file.
